


Something’s Gotta Give

by zinny



Series: Avenger(s)/Reader [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Fluff, Gen, Identity Reveal, Miscommunication, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinny/pseuds/zinny
Summary: Peter stood you up once again, you’re tired and done with the excuses. It’s time for a confrontation.(Peter Parker/Reader)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever /Reader fan fiction. I mostly wrote this out of boredom for my [Tumblr](https://delicatetony.tumblr.com/). Based on Camila Cabello’s new bop, Something’s Gotta Give.

It was almost ten at night, you sat at the dinner table alone. The candle wax now dripping onto the mahogany table, the dinner you cooked for yourself and Peter cold on your plate, and the bottle of wine forgotten at the end of the table. You looked out the window, your gaze on the moon hovering over the New York skyline. The moonlight is the only source of light now that the candles burned out, leaving the room smelling like a soft vanilla scent.

With a ragged breath in, you stand and start putting everything away. You should be used to it, Peter has always been a flake. He missed your first date, that should’ve been the first sign. It’s been two years and nothing has changed. Peter is always out, always doing something, exactly what he’s doing is a complete mystery to you. You spent a lot of lonely nights making up scenarios of what could he possibly be up to, but you let it go when he shows up the next day with coffee and flowers. You were always as a pushover when it came to him.

Tonight, on the other hand, was enough. Something’s gotta give, and you’re done with the half-assed excuses, missed dates, and one-side honesty. You wash the dishes, your hands shake as you put the last dishes away. Switching your gaze from the sink, you look over at the clock on the opposite was: it’s midnight. As you’re about to exit the kitchen, you hear the locks clicking from the front door. Your back tenses, swallowing the lump in your throat, you pivot and make your way to the living room.

As you enter the room, Peter is now taking his coat off. He turns to you, there are fresh bruises on his face, Peter smiles at you wryly.

“Y/N?” He questions, slipping his gloves off and taking a step closer to you.

You take a step back, a frown etching your face. “What happened to your face?”

Peter’s eyes shift from your face to the carpet, “uh, wasn’t looking where I was going and walked into a wall.”

“Stop lying to me, Peter.”

“I-I’m not lying, Y/N.” Peter looks back up to you, he bites his lip and sighs. “It’s nothing.”

“Nothing?” You scoff, crossing your arms and sending him a glare. “Peter it looks like someone beat your ass with a fuckin’ baseball bat.” You uncross your arms and level him with a withering look. “Why are you lying to me? What are you hiding?”

“Nothing!” He exclaims, throwing his hands up and exhaling. “I-I’m not hiding anything or lying to you.”

You bite your lip and turn away from him. The room is silent, the only sound coming from the police sirens outside, but other than that, complete silence. You’re used to it, this might be your shared apartment with Peter, technically his since he asked you to move in last year, but he’s rarely here. It might as well be your own from all the nights spent alone.

“Something’s gotta change, Peter.” You close your eyes and exhale deeply. “You’re always out, you stand me up, you come home with unexplained bruises, and you’re lying like it’s your second nature.” You pause and look back at him, “I-I can’t keep doing this.”

“Y/N…” Peter pleads, taking a step closer. His hand reaches over to your cheek, you lean to it. “I love you.”

“Do you?” You question quietly before pulling away. “All I do is give, and all you do is take. I stay here, I wait for you, care for you, and-and you don’t care.” Peter opens his mouth to defend himself but you continue. “I’m so tired, Peter. I’m tired of the lies, the secrets, the one-sided affection. I can’t do this anymore.”

Peter looks at you, his eyes filled with unshed tears. “W-what are you trying to say, Y/N?”

“If there’s no reason for me to stay, that itself is a good reason for me to go.” You clench your fists, allowing all the frustration from the past two years to resurface. “I’m done, Peter. We’re done.”

With that, you walk out the kitchen and to your — his — bedroom. The lack of footsteps behind you pushes you to believe this is the right thing to do. You grab your bags from the closet, you’ve been thinking and preparing for this for awhile now, it was going to happen either way.

Grabbing your things, you make your way to the living room. Peter is sitting on the old leather couch, his head raises when he hears you coming. You continue walking until you stop at the front door. Tears fill your eyes, but you keep your back to him.

“For what it’s worth, I love you as well.” You whisper quietly.

You hear a small hiccup behind you, but you don’t turn. With a shaky breath in, you open the door and exit out the apartment, leaving him and your life together behind. You were so quick to leave that you didn’t notice the velvet box in Peter’s shaking palm or the way he clutched a familiar red mask on his right hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you have any prompts and/requests, send 'em over to my [Tumblr](https://delicatetony.tumblr.com/). I'm always down to write them.

You were down the hall when you heard a door slam open, the movement caused enough momentum that the walls vibrated causing a few of the neighbors to hit their walls in annoyance. Looking over your shoulder in confusion, you see Peter running up to you. Your heart jumped at the sight of him. You stop and turn towards him, your hands tightening around your bags to hide the tremors running through your body.

He caught up with you, his breaths ragged and his cheeks rosy red.

“Y/N…” Peter ran a hand over his face, he takes a step back, allowing a comfortable amount of space between the two of you. “Please, let me explain.”

Both of you stood at the end of the hall, careful not to be too close to the other apartments in case the conversation could be overheard from their thin walls. Your shoulders sagged slightly, you were tired but nonetheless, you owe him enough to listen. Besides, it’s Peter. The kid will always have your heart.

“Okay.” You nod, placing your bags down and turning towards him. “Go on.”

Peter seemed caught off guard before a hint of hope shines through his dark brown eyes. He licks his lips before nodding curtly.

“C-can I explain this inside?” Peter looks down at your bags before looking up at you from beneath his eyelashes. “Please?”

It was past midnight, you look over to the windows in the middle of the hall. The sky was dark navy, rain started pouring — how ironic. With a sigh, you nod stiffly.

“Okay,” Peter’s shoulders relax slightly. “Okay.”

With that, both of you walk back into the apartment. You set your bags by the door and cross the room over to the window in the living room where Peter stood, he turned once you stood next to him. The silence intertwining with the hum of the rain, turning the sound into a mellow hum that you knew so well.

“I’m sorry for everything.” He admits quietly, his eyes interlocked with your own. Nothing but sincerity filling his voice. “I have an explanation for the insincerity, I just… I’m…”

You watch as he stumbles around his words, your gaze on his right hand. He hovers it over his button up, he starts to unbutton his shirt before you could question him, you notice a familiar red and blue suit under his shirt. Your eyebrows furrow as Peter pulls a mask from his back pocket.

The realization hits you like a sucker punch in the face. You look down at the suit and back up to his face. Peter’s cheeks were tinted red, his mouth was pressed into a wry smile with a glint of nervousness in his eyes.

“I never intentionally skipped out on our dates, Y/N.” He took a step closer to you, grabbing your hands and pressing the mask in your palm. Your fingers run over the fabric as he continued. “I have these powers… not by choice. I could either pretend I didn’t and go on with my life, but when people get hurt, it feels like that’s on me.”

“Peter…” You look up to him once more, his face open and vulnerable.

He reaches over placing his warm palm on your cheek. You can feel the tremors running through his fingers, you lean into the touch and sigh quietly.

“I’m Spider-Man,” Peter admits. His voice a mixture of apprehension and pride. “I was terrified of telling you, I didn’t want to put you in danger. With that being said, I didn’t count on that coming back and being the sole reason for you leaving. I’m sorry.”

You put your hand over his, “I understand why you wouldn’t want to tell me. I really do, Peter. I just… I-I just wish you said this before all of... _that_.”

Peter takes a deep breath in before stepping into your personal space, he places his forehead against yours. The two of you are close enough that your noses brush against each other and your breaths intertwine. Your eyes interlock with his, the moonlight enhancing the color in his dark eyes, giving the illusion of gold specs around the pupil. His right hand still pressed against your cheek as you both stand together.

“I’m sorry.” His voice was quiet enough to be misinterpreted as a rustling in the wind. “I’m _so_ sorry.”

You shake your head, tears cluttering on your lashes. “I’m sorry, too.”

A flash of blue passed through the window and illuminating the room briefly. The rain poured louder, raindrops pressing against the glass. You turn your gaze from his eyes to the suit underneath his shirt. A flair of protectiveness running through your veins as you recall all the news segments regarding Spider-Man.

“You were out fighting crime all those nights I stayed up alone, weren’t you?” You notice the wince from Peter but continue. “Peter, you’ve gotta be more careful. I-I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you.”

You inwardly cringe at the vulnerability in your voice. Peter’s fingers twitch underneath your own, you look up to see him with a pained expression on his face.

“Yeah,” Peter laughs dryly. “Being with me, involves you worrying about me all the time. It’s rough, Y/N.” He pauses, retracting his hand and moving it down to your waist. “But I have to do this. They depend on me. I’m looking out for the people who can’t do it for themselves. I want New York to be safer for them, for us, for you.”

“I understand.” You respond without hesitation. “I believe in you.”

The way Peter’s face lit up made your heart flutter in infatuation. His eyes shined with a new emotion that you couldn’t quite decipher at the moment. The grip on your waist loosened, Peter pressed a kiss to your forehead.

“I love you.” Peter pulls away, you furrow your eyebrows as he slips his hand into his pocket. A gasp leaves your lips as you notice the velvet box in his hand. “I-I um…” The blush on his cheeks getting brighter. He opens the box, a silver band gleamed underneath the moonlight. “It’s a promise ring. I was going to do this right, tell you about me and promise to be here for you if you allowed me to.” Peter shook his head, a small smile on his face. “If you’ll still have me, of course.”

You laugh, a smile forming on your lips as you nod. “I-I… Yes, Peter.”

He pulls the ring out of the box, placing the box back into his pocket. The ring, on the other hand, was slipped into your ring finger on your left hand. It was simple, but it meant so much more than its price.

“One day, I want to put a diamond on your finger,” Peter admits, his fingers running over your knuckles. “For now, this is a promise. A promise that we’ll get there, a demonstration of my trust and devotion to you.”

You pull him in closer, your eyes interlocking with his own. A reflection of emotions being shared in both of your gazes before you press your lips to his. Your heart soared in adoration for Peter. The sound of the rain lulled the room, but nothing mattered because you and Peter were both here with your hearts on your sleeves and promises of forever in the air.


End file.
